Worth It
by Quirky-Girl352
Summary: It was supposed to be sex only, that's it. They agreed, but yet he was getting butterflies when she walked into the room. She would get googly eyes, watching him across the bar. What happens when a friends with benefits threatens to turn into something more? There is no A in this story and none of them are from Rosewood. Haleb, some Spoby, Ezria & Paily Rated M for obvious reasons.


**Worth It**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Pretty Little Liars, only the plot.**

The girls were at a bar in the city that never sleeps, celebrating their last final of their junior year of college.

"To finally making it to senior year!" Emily cheered, lifting her shot glass.

"Who knew any of us besides Spencer would make it." Aria chuckled, throwing back the clear liquid, wincing as it slid down her throat.

Spencer scoffed, running a hand through her long brunette hair, tugging the ends. "Yeah, right. After that last final, even I didn't think I was going to pass."

With a roll of her eyes and a flip of her bangs, Hanna snorted. "Come on, Spence. School comes easy to you. You practically have a photographic memory."

Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, and Hanna Marin have been best friends since freshman year of college at New York University. They were all assigned to be living in one of the suites on campus to share, which was pretty odd since they all had different majors. Spencer was studying criminal law, hoping to become a lawyer like her parents and her sister. Aria was studying photography, she had interned with a major photographer back home in Tennessee, and was highly praised. Emily was looking into sports management. She was a very competitive swimmer back in high school but after a pretty bad car accident at the beginning of senior year, she broke her arm so bad that it never really healed properly and she wasn't able to swim at a competitive level, but she did help her coach the team. And lastly, Hanna was studying early childhood. After her mom and Pastor Ted got engaged when she was in tenth grade, she started spending her Sunday's at the church helping out at the daycare program they have when mass is being held.

At the end of sophomore year, they all decided to get an apartment together that was close to the school.

"A photographic memory that is practically failing me. My brain is fried." Spencer complained. "Alcohol and summer is just what the doctor ordered."

Laughing, Hanna replied. "Who is this doctor and where can I find him. I need that prescription."

Aria rolled her eyes at her blonde friend. "Who has next round?"

"I do." Hanna exclaimed before getting up from their table in the back and making her way to the bar. She managed to slip through the throngs of dancing people with minimal touches to her ass or breasts. Flagging down one of the bartenders, she smiled sweetly at him, hoping to get the round of shots free.

"What can I get for you, princess?" The brunette bartender with the glint in his eyes asked.

Hanna's stomach did a somersault as he looked at her. He had to be at least twenty five, he had short brown hair, and a slight hint of stubble gracing his features. _Wow, he is gorgeous._ Hanna thought to herself.

As if the bartender could read her mind, he chuckled deeply and asked again. "What's your poison?"

"Oh, um. Two rounds of tequila and a pitcher of beer please." Hanna replied, shaking those thoughts out of her mind.

The hot brunette nodded as he set of making her drinks, but not before he smirked at her, almost as if he had known what she was thinking about him. Not that he was guilty himself. He saw her come in earlier with a group of girls and she stood out immediately to him, and he was just hoping she would come order drinks at some point.

Bringing the order to Hanna, he looked into her eyes and bit his lower lip lightly. "Anything else I can get for you?"

Hanna ran a hand through her wavy blonde hair and looked at him through her thick eyelashes. "This is it for now, but I'll definitely be back. Thank you…" She trailed off, hoping he would tell her his name.

"Caleb." He physically gulped, and the way she just looked at him, definitely turned him on.

"Caleb." Hanna repeated as she slid her card across the counter to him, paying for her drinks. She smiled to herself, biting her lip as she watched him walk over to the register. Just the way he came over to her oozed with confidence that made her stomach coil and her panties dampen.

Caleb came back over to her, with a glint in his eye, handing her back her card and two receipts. "There you are, princess. Hope to see you around." He winked before moving on to the next customer shouting over the music.

Signing one slip of paper, she went to shove the other one in her purse before she caught a glimpse of writing at the bottom. _Call me for a good time. ;) -Caleb_ and then he wrote his number. Hanna blushed as she grabbed the tray of shot glasses and the pitcher of beer, making her way back to her friends.

"What took you so long?" Spencer whined as she practically threw herself at the alcohol Hanna was holding.

Placing the drinks on the table, she looked over her shoulder towards the bar, hoping to catch sight of the brunette bartender. She didn't. "Just a very attractive guy that I had to flirt with." Hanna shrugged one shoulder with a slight smile on her face.

"Ooh, who was he? Point him out, girl!" Aria giggled, after downing her two shots already, bobbing her head to the music.

Hanna sat and turned once more to look at the bar. She caught sight of Caleb, bright, white teeth gleaming as he laughed with a female bartender. "Him." She nodded his head in her direction, a hint of jealousy in her voice to see him with the girl.

"Hanna, are you serious? He looks like such a douche." Emily scoffed, looking at a guy sitting at the bar dressed in a suit and tie, clearly in his late thirties, thinking he looks cool as he flirts with two young girls.

She followed her friend's line of sight and laughed. "No, Em. The one behind the bar. With the short brown hair, and the strong jawline." Hanna practically melted into a puddle in her seat. "I can't wait to see what else on him is strong." She murmured to herself, hoping her friends didn't hear.

The three girls gasped and whipped their head to look at Hanna. "What did you just say you little slut." Spencer asked jokingly.

Hanna didn't answer, instead, she took the receipt from her handbag and slid it to the middle of the table. "Oh my gosh! Are you going to call him?" Emily wondered after she read the little note.

Once again, Hanna shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe if I get drunk enough, I'll go maul him when the bar closes before we leave. I mean, look at him. He's gorgeous. And I haven't had sex in like four months, not since Travis and I broke up."

Travis was Hanna's boyfriend for about half of junior year. They had fun, but she didn't really feel that connection with him that she was hoping. The broke up when he said he liked her too much for her to only be in the relationship halfway. She did really like him, but towards the end, she was getting kind of tired with him constantly being there and wanting to be together all the time.

"Who knows, we could have fun and end up doing that friends with benefits kind of thing." She suggested, thinking about how she could just have sex with him and not have to worry about feelings and relationships.

"Just be careful, Han. We don't want you getting hurt." Aria said pretty seriously considering how far gone she was.

Hanna smiled and wrapped her arms around Spencer's and Aria's necks pulling them in for a group hug, Emily joining in as best as she could with the table in the way. "I haven't even decided what I am going to do yet, so for now… let's get our dance on!" She giggled, pushing the girls to the dance floor.

The four girls found a spot in the middle of the dance floor where they all started to dance together to the beat pumping from the speakers. Occasionally guys would come up and grind on them and they would let them for a short time but then push them off and continue dancing with one another, seeing as Spencer and Aria have boyfriends.

Spencer is dating her long time boyfriend Toby. They're the high school sweethearts who have been dating since freshman year of high school up until now and still manage to make it work with each other through the long distance. Toby is coming to spend the summer with her here in New York. Toby stayed back in Los Angeles going through the Police Academy when Spencer came out here. But rumor has it, Toby may be transferring to NYPD, to be closer to his big shot lawyer girlfriend.

Aria had a bit of a stickier situation, when she fell in love with her dad's colleague from the college he works at. Ezra was a Language Arts professor and when she came to visit her dad one day after school during her senior year, they locked eyes and it was love at first sight. Her dad wasn't so happy but seeing as Aria was eighteen and Ezra was twenty six, he kind of had to get used to it. Ezra actually moved to New York with Aria, landing a job as an English teacher at the local high school. He proposed to Aria on their three year anniversary back in December.

Emily was still looking for love. She had a long time boyfriend in high school, Ben. But when a new girl moved in across the street, she sparked things in Emily that even she didn't know were true or not. But alas, she and Ben broke up and she and Maya started dating. Once Maya's parents found out that she was dating a girl though, they weren't too thrilled and sent her to some religious camp to snap her out of it, and Emily rarely heard from her again. She had been on dates here and there since college but nothing has ever really stuck long term.

Hanna was grinding with some random guy that came up behind her when she felt someone's gaze on her. While dancing, she looked around the room only to lock eyes with Caleb from across the bar. He was staring at her with an intense gaze, watching as she dancing right up on the guy behind her. It made him extremely jealous, wishing that he had her close to him like that.

She smirked to herself as she watched him watch her. Lifting her right arm, she wrapped it around the guys neck behind her, pushing herself closer to him. She kept her eyes glued to the bartender across the room as her other hand traveled down her body, down to her thigh that was exposed from her short shorts.

Caleb bit his lip so hard, he swore he tasted blood. He needed her. Now. "I'm taking my half hour break, you got this right, Paige?" He asked his co bartender, not breaking his focus on the sensual blonde on the dance floor.

Following his gaze, Paige got a knowing look on her face and nodded. "Go get her, tiger." She laughed as she slid a beer to a biker guy across the bar.

Hanna saw him talking to someone as he leaned oh so sexily against the back wall of the bar, strong arms folded across his chest, still watching her intently. All of a sudden he jerked his head to the side indicating for her to meet him. Watching him walk to a door at the back of the place she stopped dancing with the guy and turned to her friends. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and get another drink. I'll meet you guys in a little bit."

Spencer, Emily, and Aria all nodded, not even bothering to stop dancing. They were all pretty tipsy, including Hanna, but as she made her way back to where she saw Caleb go, she sobered up a bit as she thought about what she was getting herself into. She got to the back and was looking around for the brunette bartender when a hand came out from behind her, covered her mouth, and pulled her into a barely lit room.

She started to panic and breathe heavily behind the hand still covering her mouth, wanting to scream. The person in the room with her kicked the door shut, spun her around and put his hands to her lips. "Shh. We don't have much time, but I need you." Caleb whispered, rubbing his well hardened member against her lower stomach, pressing his lips against the soft skin of her neck. "Do you see what your little tease out there on the dance floor did to me?"

Hanna shivered from his hot breath on her neck and licked her suddenly dry lips, trying to find her voice. "Looks like you have a problem there. Anything I can do to help?" He pulled his head back slightly to look at her with lust filled eyes. A deep growl rippled in the back of his throat before he connected their lips heatedly. Hanna's hands moved from her side to around Caleb's neck, playing with the short hair at the nape of his neck, feeling him shiver this time.

Gaining confidence, Hanna pushed her back off the wall and somehow managed to turn them around so Caleb was in her previous position. He pulled back from the kiss and looked at her like she was the sexiest person he's ever met. He wasn't even upset that he was practically just manhandled. "God, you're gorgeous."

"You can call me Hanna." She smirked as she attached her lips to his neck, trailing them down as she unbuttoned his shirt. Once she got it fully undone and she slipped off his t shirt, she looked up at him through her eyelashes as she trailed her hand down from his neck down to the belt of his pants, going extra slow on his stomach, feeling the muscles of his six pack twitch underneath her touch.

Caleb sighed and rested his head against the wall as Hanna lowered herself to her knees and freed his straining erection from the confines of his jeans. She looked up at him as she kissed his thighs before kissing the tip of his hard cock. Pushing her mouth onto his member, she kept going until she couldn't anymore, stroking what she couldn't fit with her hand. Caleb was moaning and grunting, holding himself back from just thrusting himself into her mouth.

She continued on for a few more minutes, Caleb could feel himself coming closer to releasing himself in her mouth but he didn't want that the happen. "Hanna, stop." Glancing up at him with his cock still in her hot, wet mouth made him want to rethink what he just said but he couldn't. "Come here." He demanded, helping her off her knees, and pushing her against the wall once again. "I want to be in you when I let go. Would you like that, princess?" He smirked against her neck, feeling the shudder that went down her spine as he bit down.

He reached down to the hem of her shirt as he soothed his bite with his tongue. Pulling slightly, she took the hint and lifted her arms, letting him pull off the article of clothing in his way of seeing and feeling her very full breasts that were pushed up against his chest. Caleb stared at her for a few minutes before attacking her lips once again. Hanna scratched her nails lightly down his back as he wrapped his arms around hers and unhooked her strapless bra. His touch practically left a line of fire wherever it went.

Leaving her soft, full lips, he trailed his down her neck and to her breasts, attaching his mouth to her right tit as one hand played with the other. His right hand traveled down her toned, tanned stomach to waist band of her shorts, slipping his fingers underneath them quickly. Flicking the button, he moved his hand fully into them cupping her sex.

Hanna moaned as he moved her thong to the side and slipped a finger into her. "Caleb, please." She practically begged.

"Please what, Hanna?" He growled in her ear as he pushed in a second finger, making her squeal.

Gasping for breath, she answered. "Take of my shorts. I need you inside me. Please." She added the please in again for good measure.

Caleb removed his hand from her hot, wet pussy and practically ripped her shorts and thong off of her body in one swift motion. Hanna squeaked and wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up, one arm under her ass, the other moving some hair behind her ear. "Are you sure?" He whispered, looking straight into her eyes.

Hanna nodded furiously. "Do you have—?" He nodded himself as he slipped on the condom. He pushed his lips against hers as he pushed his member into the gorgeous blonde. "Oh, Caleb." Hanna sighed as he stilled so she can adjust to his size. "Go ahead, move… please. I need you to fuck me. Hard." She demanded.

He happily obliged, pulling almost all the way out and then thrusting back in. "Damn, princess. You're so tight." Caleb grunted as he moved faster and faster. Hanna was writhing in pleasure as he slammed in and out of her pussy.

"Yes, Caleb, right there." Hanna moaned. Caleb attached his lips to hers as he felt her walls tightening around him.

"Come for me, Hanna." He whispered against her lips, making her shudder and go over the edge. She dropped to head into the curve of his neck, breathing heavily as he kept thrusting into her, his release building inside him. "I'm coming, gorgeous." Caleb panted against her skin as he gripped her hips so tight she was sure she was going to have bruises. He let himself go, stilling as he spilled into the condom.

They stood there for a couple more minutes. Caleb still inside Hanna. Hanna's legs still wrapped around Caleb's waist as they came down from their high. "That was…" Hanna trailed off, not even able to focus on what was jumbled around in her brain.

"Absolutely incredible." Caleb finished for her, his breathing coming back to normal. He pulled out of her, taking the condom off and throwing it in the nearby trashcan. He then let Hanna slowly down, making sure to hang onto her incase her legs were unsteady.

Nodding along to what Caleb explained their hook up as, she gathered her clothes and got dressed, momentarily getting distracted watching the muscles in his back move as he did up his jeans and pulled on his undershirt. "You really are gorgeous." He mentioned after he realized she was staring.

Hanna giggled and slightly blushed. "I know." She said jokingly. "Thank you. Hey, um, can I see your phone?" Caleb gave her a strange look but handed over the small device anyway. Hanna typed away at some buttons before handing it back to him. "Call me sometime, stud." She said in a flirty voice before walking out of the room, making sure to put a little more sway in her hips for show.

Caleb laughed, smiling brightly as he stared at her leave the room. He couldn't believe what just happened, he's not one to be spontaneous like that and hook up with some girl he met at his job, let alone have sex while on the clock. But he was really glad he did.

Hanna closed the door behind her, leaving Caleb in the room. She leaned against the door and sighed, biting her lip to stop her smile from breaking onto her face before going to find her three best friends.


End file.
